


My Love Is Unfolding For You

by PokemonKatt



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Sex, Koopa's basically just a family name here, M/M, Morning After, No Origami King Plot, Oh and the name for the army, Olly falls too easily for the Koopa King, Random & Short, Some Plot, Some Swearing, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Olly's tattoo tells him to be a good king. A relationship with another king is the path he ends up taking. He wasn't expecting to be so intimate.
Relationships: Olly (Origami King)/Koopa | Bowser
Kudos: 3





	My Love Is Unfolding For You

A bright light disturbed his sleep. He moved a hand to shield his eyes as he turned around. He felt the spot next to him and it was empty, only the slightly wrinkled sheet left in that spot.

Olly sat up, still a little fatigued from last night. Why was he so tired in the first place? A sudden ache on his backside appeared, making him wince. Why did it hurt?

"Morning, princess." A deep voice chuckled softly. Olly looked over to where it was coming from. Bowser, king of the 'Koopas', walked out from the en suite in just a towel, his flaming red hair flat from the dripping water. "Wow, still tired? I think I pounded you too hard. Are you alright? Any pain?"

"Not really..." The blonde drowsily responded. The aching came back and he winced again. "...except my ass."

"Ah, that's expected. Our family tends to have, uh, big meat you can say. I know the Origami family are quite the skinny type, so I expected this." Bowser leaned against the door, his towel staying firmly in place. Olly was still a little confused and tried to piece it together.

_Oh. THAT'S why._

The Origami King could feel all the blood rush to his cheeks, his face going bright red at the realisation.

To add onto that, he was _drunk_ last night and wasn't thinking clearly. No wonder he couldn't remember, no wonder he was so tired...no wonder he felt sick.

"I don't feel so good..." Olly started to get out of bed, taking the blanket and wrapping it around his waist.

"You don't look healthy. Maybe it's all those shots you had." The red head walked up to the blonde and gave him a quick kiss. "Have a nice shower, get freshened up, we can walk off that hangover of yours." He grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe as he spoke. He whipped off his towel, handing it to Olly, who was shielding his eyes. He quickly took it and went into the en suite.

* * *

A nice walk along the riverside. Bowser was in his usual golden yellow hoodie with a spiked Koopa shell pattern on the back, a pair of golden yellow jogging bottoms and white trainers accompanied them. Olly was in an older black hoodie with Bowser's signature logo on it. He had denim shorts underneath, but due to how long the hoodie was, it covered them completely. A pair of black faux fur boots went along with them. He didn't have many clothes at Bowser's place (since he was in the process of moving) and all of his shirts were getting washed, so he was in a crop top underneath, which he didn't like wearing with his shorts. He was called a slut last time he wore that combo.

"Hey, you seem a bit out of it today. What's wrong?" Bowser asked, taking Olly by the hand and stopping in his tracks.

"I'm fine, just a little shook." He responded. The Koopa King frowned at his response.

"Is there any reason why?"

"I wasn't ready to move on so quickly in our relationship, Bowser...how long have we been together? Two weeks? I thought you would've taken things slow."

"Well, I WOULD have if you weren't so eager last night."

"I WAS DRUNK!" Olly snapped. "I WAS NOT THINKING CLEARLY! YES, I BECOME A HORNY BITCH WHEN DRUNK, BUT YOU SHOULD'VE JUST REFUSED!" He glared up at Bowser. The red head returned the glare with fire in his eyes. The blonde's expression quickly changed and he back away a little. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..." In response to Olly's retreat, Bowser took his shoulder and gripped onto it, towering over him. "Please don't hurt me...!" The Origami King spoke with a higher pitch as he began to cry, scared of Bowser's power. Bowser pulled him into a hug at the sight of the the tears.

"Now why would I hurt you? Over something you couldn't control? Over _my_ error?" Bowser ran a hand through the blonde hair in his shadow. "I'm sorry, really...for everything...I'm not used to being in a healthy relationship with someone who actually stays with me more than a week. All those times I went for Peach...I should've realised sooner Mario was too clingy to let her go. I'm happy I was able to find someone I can truly love...I'm happy I found you..."

"I am too...but maybe if I didn't get drunk in the first place---"

"Hey, hey, don't put yourself down over some silly alcohol."

"But I rarely ever---"

"You rarely ever drink. I'm guessing this is why." Bowser let out a sigh. Olly looked up at the Koopa King. "It's alright Olly..." Bowser wiped the tears off of Olly's face as he spoke. The shorter male smiled at him.

"We should head back. I'm getting hungry."

"Good thinking, I'm starving!" The couple walked back the way they came, laughing and talking along the way.


End file.
